Recently, with the rapid development of the display technology, flat panel displays have replaced bulky CRT displays and have become increasingly popular in people's daily lives. At present, common flat panel displays include LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) and OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diodes) displays. With the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, radiation-free, etc., the flat panel displays hold a dominant position in the present market of flat panel displays. Due to the immature OLED technology, LCDs still represent the present mainstream of flat panel displays. LCDs, according to the type, may be classified into: TN, VA, IPS and FFS displays. In terms of angle of view, VA, IPS and FFS displays are superior to TN displays. Narrow-angle TN displays are mainly applied to NBs and other mobile office products. Due to fixed and monotonous angle of view, the existing display products cannot be applicable to different application scenarios and hobbies. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display device with a switchable view angle.